African Cape Buffalo
The strong and imposing African Cape buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer), is Africa’s only wild cattle species, and one of the ‘Big Five’ mammals that were once popular with trophy hunters. With its bulky build and thick horns, the cape buffalo is considered to be a dangerous animal, and its propensity to attack and even kill humans when wounded by an arrow or bullet only acts to reinforce this reputation. The cape buffalo has a broad chest, large limbs and a large head. The sparse covering of hair over the body typically ranges from brownish to black in colour. The imposing horns spread outward and downward from the head, and in some males the horns are joined by a large shield covering the head, known as a ‘boss’. Soft hairs fringe the large, drooping ears, and the long tail has a tassel of hairs at the end. The male cape buffalo tends to be larger than the female, with longer, thicker horns. There are currently four recognised subspecies of cape buffalo, which vary greatly in size and appearance. Roles * It played Razoul and his henchmen in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Peter "Claws" Ward in African Animals, Inc. and Herbivores, Inc. * It played Shan-Yu and the Huns in Mulan (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Hector in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Pachyrhinosaurus in AFRICAN ANIMAL and Walking with Serengeti Animals * It played Pachycephalosaurus in Speckles the Leopard Animal King (Dinosaur King) * It played Muskox in North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cactus in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Buffalo, Cape.jpg Serengeti Bueffel1.jpg African buffalo 1.jpg african-buffalo.jpg syncerus-caffer.jpg AfricanBuffalo.jpg Buffalo-800a.jpg Cape Buffalo.jpg 5abddbeff923c89629cb513d080f2bec.png normal_TLG_S1_E8_0046.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Fantasia 2000 Buffaloes.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-8958.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Branch_on_a_Buffalo.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-9567.jpg African_Buffalo (Blue Fang).jpg JEL Buffaloes.png 2705.jpg Travis_the_African_Buffalo.jpg CPatP Buffalo.png Go Diego Go Cape Buffalos.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Family Guy Cape Buffalo.png WonderZooBuffalo.PNG IMG_3586.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) p01h1sxr.jpg Cabela's Buffaloes.jpg Cabela's Buffalo.jpg Cabela's Buffaloes 2.jpg cabelas.bgh.04.lg.jpg B003VJPMT6-1-lg.jpg 2-dah1.jpg cabela_s_ps3_african_buffalo_stampede_by_scottslive21-da3f190.jpg afrika_ps3_african_buffalo_by_scottslive21-da3jqkv.png Screenshot_20180119-221208.png|Adventure to fitness Noah's Ark The Elephants and Buffalo.png Buffalo and Zebra.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png Cape_Buffalo.png|Cape Buffalo (Rodeo Stampede) Kerfuffle'o.png|Kerfuffle'o (Rodeo Stampede) Diabuffalo.png|Diabuffalo (Rodeo Stampede) Bufferrari.png|Bufferrari (Rodeo Stampede) Buff_the_Magic_Dragon.png|Buff the Magic Dragon (Rodeo Stampede) Buffaloes, Rhinoceroses, and Zebras.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Chief Bogo2.png|Zootopia (2016) Elephant Buffalo Hippopotamus Rhinoceros.png TWT Movie Buffalo.png|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) BoJack-203-RoadBull.png Eugene and Chief Buffalo.png Richard Scarry Elephant and Cattle.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Buffalo, African Cape (The Loud House).jpeg Star Meets Cape Buffalo.png UTAUC Buffalos.png B3ACDC9D-A567-4AE4-BFBF-BEFDE95947F6.jpeg Batw 041 buffalo.png HugoSafari - Buffalo01.jpg HugoSafari - Buffalo02.jpg PPG Comic Cape Buffalo.png Super Secret Secret Squirrel Buffalo.png WAET Buffalos.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png The Largest Dangerous Animal is the Elephant.jpg MMHM Buffalo.png Noah's Ark African Buffaloes.png Cape Buffalo John.png Scout's Safari Buffalo.png San Diego Zoo Safari Park Buffalo.png Evan Almighty Buffalos.png Cats Dont Dance Ungulate.jpg Chief Bogo the Cape Buffalo.png Zootopia Bogo irritated.png Zootopia Bogo render.png Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg Chief Bogo.jpg WMSP Buffalos.png Stanley Griff meets Cape Buffalo.png DogIsland buffalo.jpg Disney Crossy Road Buffalo.png Mickey and Cheif Bogo.png Bovinae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Jacksonville Zoo Buffalo.png Buffalo TLG.png Denver Zoo Buffalo.png Buffalo playmobil.jpg The Lion King (franchise) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-223.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK 2 Buffalo.png|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Buffalo.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) Buffalo TLG.png TLK 2019 Cape Buffalo.png|The Lion King (2019) Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 07.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? G.U.M.B.A.L.L..jpeg S.C.O.O.B.Y..jpeg Books BB966D09-9CED-4D03-A6A6-916629CA43F5.jpeg 6C0F4A7E-EB89-4C75-9BA8-A7BA8ED58E2E.jpeg EDA12883-B10F-439B-9ED4-9CC9BAA83C6F.jpeg 6EF2A0B9-27E3-43C7-871C-FF31604D98C2.jpeg 381899A5-4270-4BF0-8274-36938B08739B.jpeg FC177856-E5AA-47EF-ACAC-B347457E6023.jpeg 5A742D09-8899-425A-9FE3-AE8BC55FA256.jpeg A920F4A7-6B89-4365-9C57-975564B45B15.jpeg 9DC97204-685D-47F5-84E4-B8146BD3FD71.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg F775D4D3-3021-4331-B140-2BC8B9C95C8A.jpeg EA88D250-A439-4227-B339-C5B3E7784FAB.jpeg 5560FF08-9AB7-4647-B986-6C28E4B1E056.jpeg 2E2F3ADE-62FE-481B-896A-9ABDC2423457.jpeg Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg D1E9CA16-BFD6-48D5-99D2-D5085CD1A3AD.jpeg 2A88EBB2-24C7-5D06-06AB-37D5A2FD902A.jpeg See Also * American Bison * Wisent * Gaur * Wild Water Buffalo * Tamaraw * Banteng Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Babar Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Mr. Men Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Hatari! (1962) Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Jumanji (TV Series) Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SimSafari Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Ferdinand Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Arctic Dogs Animals Category:Playmobil Animals